Scourges Secret Life Before Death
by Dragon-wolf and Cat
Summary: Read if you want to know the actual story of Scourge. (my version of course) Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Heloo peoplez! I present to you:**

Scourge's Secret Life: Prologue

"Go with them! Go, Angel!" A black tom with one white paw and blue eyes yelled at a pretty black-patched she cat with green eyes. "Give… me… a moment!" She panted.

Little mews came from behind them. "You must go. I'll be back. I promise." He mewed as he nuzzled Angel. "Promise?" she mewed worriedly. "Promise." The tom replied firmly with a hint of regret in his voice. He ran off into the dense forest.

Scourge's Secret Life: Chapter one:

"What?"

A black cat, with blue eyes, he padded into the dense, green, luscious forest.

"I need to find her." He muttered to himself just seconds before a red wall met up with a few trees. _ I _need_ to find her. Right NOW! _ He thought to himself. He bundled his tiny body up into a position looking as if he were about to leap on the red wall. But instead he jumped over the red wall and landed neatly on his feet. Before him were a bunch of twoleg nests, lined up and colored with all different colored and designs. Along the edges of the nests were neatly trimmed bushes.

_It looks so perfect._

He ran straight ahead to the house in front of him. There was a flap that fit him perfectly with his shape and size.

"Angel? Where are you?" His mewed echoed inside the house. A black figure came out of the shadows. "Why, hello Scourge. I've missed you. Why haven't you visited me?" She started asking. She was a beautiful white cat with black patches with green eyes.

_Now I know why she was named Angel._

"Oh! Hello Angel. I haven't visited you because of…." He tried to find a reason for not visiting his mate. He looked at her stomach. It was a bit big. Scourge, of course, didn't mind at all. She was so pretty.

_I can't believe she didn't have a mate already._

"Because of Bone. He wouldn't let me see you. He thought it would make Bloodclan Look weaker if they didn't have their leader around." I lied.

"Mmkay. That's a good enough answer." She mewed. "I have something to tell you,"

She continued and came closer to me and dropped her voice down into a whisper, "I'm going to have your kits."

"What?" I yowled at her.

"Why are you so surprised? I tried to give you some signs that I was going to have kits!" She screeched at me. _Toms!_ Angel thought

"I thought you were eating more! I thought that leaf-fall has made you hungrier!"

I growled at her.

"No way! I tried to tell you and give you signs but you ran away every single time I tried to tell you!" She snarled

"Well sorry! I'm leaving! Ask your twoleg to give the kits away!" I screeched at her.

"Fine! I never loved you anyway! You would never make a good father!" she growled.

I knew I went too far with the kit thing. I stood back and stared at her with sadness and terror in my eyes. I waited another second then ran away, sticky tears running down my face, onto the ground. "Scourge! Wait! Come back!" her wails faded away as soon as I reached a monster pathway. Twoleg things and smells overwhelmed me. I took in my breath and streaked across the pathway and into and alley when Bloodclan lived.

It was a huge ally once, but now it was filled with cats. Ever since I went into the forest, I hated clan cats. The only cats that I paid any attention to are rouges, kittypets, and loners.

My hatred for clan cats grew and blossomed over the moons. I will never, NEVER go back to Socks, Ruby, or Mama. I hated them. I wish I was born rouge instead. It would've been easier. Bone and Brick are my close companions. So are Flower, Magma and Claw. My life is here, in Bloodclan and no cat can take me away from my mate, kits, or clan. I was ruler of the twoleg place. I could do anything I want. Cause I am powerful.

**Alright I changed my pen name and I hope you like this. I worked hard on this. So I still hoped you liked it. If you do or don't I will still write this. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-"Let her go!"**

**Hello peoplz! I want to make this story at least 7k before chapter 10; I am going to work really hard on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scourge, Bone, or some other characters that I will mention. I also do not own Warriors.**

Bloodclan

Leader: Scourge, a black tom with blue eyes and one white paw. Has purple collar

Deputy: Bone, a white tom with black patches and has green eyes. Has green collar to match eyes

Warriors:

Flower: a light brown she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes. Has blue collar.

Magma (Mark): a reddish-brown tom with blue eyes and has a red collar.

Brick: a rusty-brown tom with green eyes. Has a rainbow collar.

Claw: A light ginger tabby tom with green eyes and has scars over both eyes. Has no collar.

Cats outside Bloodclan:

Angel: a white she-cat with black patches. Has green eyes and no collar. Scourge's mate.

Scourge's POV

I ran into the alley, my ears flattened against my head, sticky tears running down my face and down to the cold, hard, gray, ground. I came to the end of the alley and I spotted Bone, sleeping peacefully. The alley used to be gray, the first time I saw it. Now it's red and there's a big, green, rock-like, tall, structure at the end that I sleep under. Flower, Magma, and the rest were out in the forest hunting and making borders. Near the rock-like structure was the Fresh-kill pile. A vole was on top. Under it was an old shrew, two mice, two squirrels, and one bird. It wasn't big but all the prey could feed all of us.

I dragged a squirrel that was about a few days old and took it by my den, lied it down and started eating it, viciously. It was gone in a few, noisy, bites.

"Sounds like someone was hungry." A familiar mew said. It was Bone, who had woken up after I ate my meal. "Sorry, Bone." I apologized.

"No need to apologize. Would you like me to get rid of the remains?" he asked.

"Okay. I would like that. Why don't you eat yourself?" I replied.

"Not very hungry, but okay." He mewed as he put the rains of the squirrel in front of a twoleg structure. He padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out the bird, and padded over to where I was and started eating his meal.

Within a two bites the bird was gone. It was a small bird so that pretty much explained why he picked it out.

He didn't want to take the biggest piece of prey in the prey pile. He was actually pretty nice if you're on of his close friends. He's just a little edgy about most things. For example, me visiting Angel. He doesn't know her and so he's a bit edgy about it.

Flower and Magma walked into the alley with prey in their mouths. Flower had two mice and a squirrel, while Magma had and adder in his mouth. They walked down to the kill pile and deposited their prey, and with empty mouths they picked up some of the older prey. Flower picked the vole on top and went to the entrance of the alley and started eating. While Magma picked the older squirrel and padded toward Flower and ate beside her.

"Hello Magma, Flower. Have Brick and Claw finished making the boarders?" I asked them.

"Yes, Scourge, sir," Magma replied, "They are on their way here and they are making some tunnels to catch rabbits." Magma mewed.

Flower nodded, telling Scourge that they really are. "They are also making tunnels in case if we have to leave our alley." She mewed.

I growled at what they were doing. "We _won't_ ever have to leave our alley! We will always own this alley! Why don't you guys finish your meal and get some moss and other stuff to make your nests. Make yourselves useful. Oh, and tell Brick and Claw to stop doing such foolish things and collect some moss too."

Flower and Magma finished their meal; tail lowered to the ground, got rid of the remains, and ran off to Brick and Claw. _That's better._ I thought. I padded over to Bone and whispered, "I hope they _do _find some moss and bring it back." Bone looked at me as if I was going to kill them if they didn't. _I'm not going to kill them! Don't you worry, Bone._ I thought. Bone padded over to the fresh-kill pile and stared at it, and mouthed words as he did so. "Vole, gone, bird, gone, both squirrels gone, still have the shrew and the two mice and the prey that they caught so…" he trailed off.

"We have about seven pieces of prey, Scourge." Bone mewed.

"Good. The two older mice should feed Claw and Brick. Well have five pieces then. I'll send Flower and Brick to hunt tomorrow." Bone nodded in agreement.

Two strange figures sat in the shadows. "Who is Flower? And who the fox is Brick? What kind of names are those?" one of the figures sneered.

"Bird? I though you were in the other twoleg place." I mewed. I recognized her sweet scent. "What kind of name is Bird?" Bone shot back.

"Quiet you!" the other figure said. It had to be a cat.

"Oh, shut up, Owl!" Bird snarled at the cat named Owl. They carefully slid out of the shadows with fear. Bird has a pretty brown tabby pelt and her stripes are light brown, with tinges of ginger and her eyes were amber. Owl is a brown tabby, also, and has black stripes and he has blue eyes and both of the cats had red collars.

"I've heard of your success _Tiny._" Bird mewed sourly.

"It's Scourge, you _mouse-heart._" I snarled.

"Aw. You can't get over the fact that I'm taken. Oh, by the way, I found something of yours." Bird seemed a bit crazy when she said that.

Owl walked out of the alley and was carrying a white cat when he slid back into the shadows.

"Let go of me you fox-heart!" the white figure growled at Owl. I recognized that mew. _Angel! _ "Let go of her!" I snarled at Owl. I ran into the shadow and saw in the dim lit that his paw was over her throat, and his claws were unsheathed. "Fight me. If you dare." He taunted. "We heard something?" a group of cats with moss at their paws asked.

I recognized the cats right away. They were Bloodclan warriors! _Thank you fate!_

I thought gratefully. Owl looked at them with one glance them whipped his head around to see what Bird was doing. Bird had her jaw wide open and was staring at Claw with wide eyes. Fear was in her ears as she saw him unsheathe his claws. After that, the rest unsheathed their claws, even Bone. Bird looked at me, "Spare us! Please, Scourge! We'll follow in your paw steps and do everything you say! Just don't kill us!" she pleaded, with wide eyes.

"What about Angel?" I snarled

"We'll let her go! We promise!" Owl's voice was trembling. He removed his paw from her throat, sheathing his claws before he did so. "That's what I thought. Run along, Angel." I mewed gently to Angel. She nodded at me in thanks and ran. "First thing I want you to do," I pointed my attention towards Owl and Bird, "is making nests for the warriors and me, and Bone."

"But that's to easy!" they complained. "You want something harder?" I snapped. "No." they shook their heads in unison. I grunted in frustration. "Take the moss that Flower, Magma, Brick, and Claw collected," I instructed them, "and make nests. You will make _their _nests and my nest. And of course, a nest for Bone." "Who are they all?" Bird piped up. "Introduce yourselves." I mewed to my close companions.

"I'm Flower." Flower growled, then whipped her tail and walked into the alley and whipped her tail at Bird. Then she looked at Bird and purposely hit Bird and Owl in their faces with her tail.

"I'm Bone." Bone introduced himself with a growl. Magma padded over to Bone and mewed, "I'm Magma." Bird let out an _mrrow _of laughter when Magma said his name. Magma heard her mrrow and padded over to her calmly. When he was face-to-face with her he sat down in front of her, and unsheathed his claws, and slapped her cheek. Blood oozed from her cheek.

"What was that for?" She snarled. "Everything." He mewed plainly. "I'm Brick." As Brick introduced him he padded over to me and lied down. "I'm Claw," Claw introduced himself, last but not least, "I hope you, Bird, will catch some prey tomorrow."

"Why don't you get started on the nests?" I mewed to Bird and Owl. Bird and Owl growled and got the moss that was by the entrance of the alley. Blood was dropping from Bird's cheek still. Owl whispered something to Bird. She nodded and Owl ran to the back of the alley where I was and their before him stood a red wall. He bundled himself up and leaped onto the wall then leaped off to the other side. I bundled myself up and leaped up onto the wall, too. "What are you up to?" I snarled at him. "I'm going to get cobwebs for Bird's cheek." He snarled back. I looked at the gray floor of the alley and leaped down, landing neatly on my paws.

Bone came up to me and jumped onto the wall. I looked up at him and saw him curl his lips into a snarl. He snarled something to Owl, but I couldn't hear it because I was going to talk to Bird, who was already making the nests. I heard Owl running across the forest floor with great noise. I heard the grass rustling as he ran into the dense, green, forest.

Bird glanced up at me with hatred in her eyes. She was making the nests exactly where I wanted them to go. "Good job, _kit._" I sneered. She glanced up at me again, this time with sadness in her eyes. I looked around to find Bone and the rest. Bone was sill up on the brick wall._ Waiting for Owl to come back, I guess._ I thought. Flower padded up to me and mewed, "I'm going to collect more moss and I'm taking Claw with me. Can we eat before we go?" she asked me. My only reply was a nod. "Claw, we both need to eat." Brick told the light ginger tabby tom. "Fine." He grunted. They both picked out the old mice and sat down to eat them. Flower came up to me again and whispered in my ear, "So, Angel is going to have your kits?"

**Yup! Cliffhanger! (Sort of) lol. Took me a long time to write this. And hard work. And when I was writing this I was listening to Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men.**

**It inspired me a lot. But a different writer actually inspired me to make this. Her story? Tinyclaw. It's actually really good. Well, byez!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- An Unneeded Prisoner

Bloodclan:

Leader: Scourge, a black tom with blue eyes and one white paw. Has purple collar

Deputy: Bone, a white tom with black patches and has green eyes. Has green collar to match eyes

Warriors:

Flower: a light brown she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes. Has blue collar.

Magma (Mark): a reddish-brown tom with blue eyes and has a red collar.

Brick: a rusty-brown tom with green eyes. Has a rainbow collar.

Claw: A light ginger tabby tom with green eyes and has scars over both eyes. Has no collar.

Owl: A tom, brown tabby, and has black stripes and he has blue eyes. Has red collar.

Bird: has a pretty brown tabby pelt and her stripes are light brown, with tinges of ginger and her eyes are amber. Has red collar.

Cats outside of Bloodclan:

Angel: a white she-cat with black patches. Has green eyes and no collar. Scourge's mate.

~A few moons after those events~

Scourge's POV

I woke to the surprisingly bright sun of leaf-bare. I looked out of my rock-like structure and saw that all of my warriors are asleep. Its dawn and Angel would be awake. I padded toward the entrance of my alley and padded toward where the gray floor met the scaly, black, pathway for monster. A monster roared past me, my ears felt like exploding. After that, I streaked across the black pathway, making it to the middle where monsters couldn't reach, and I could tell why. It was full of rubbish that that smelled horribly. I heard two monsters coming close to me. It roaring growl went past me and the wind felt like I was going to be blown away. After they passed, I ran as if I were still a kit, running from that cat that almost killed me and made me what I am today. A strong cat. I was at the other side, and luckily, in time. A whole clan of monsters roared past me. I ran towards Angel's den. I found the entrance when I found her den. I was about to enter when I heard a yowl of pain.

I rushed in a screeched, "Let go of her!"

I found Angel on the ground, Bone by her side. She was kitting. There was a large leaf near her hindquarters. A kit was already near her belly, suckling. Bone and Angel looked so similar. "Are you..?" I trailed off, Bone nodded at my unfinished question. Angel grunted in pain. A kit slipped out. One kit was a brown tabby tom. The other was a pitch black she-cat that looked just like me. Only, she had a white tail and a grey chest. Another kit slipped out onto the leaf. Bone picked the kit up by the scruff, and carried the kit toward its mother's belly. The last one had a tortoiseshell pelt. It looked beautiful.

"What should we name them?" Angel looked up at me with weary eyes.

"You have two she-kits and one tom." Bone announced.

"What should we name them?" Angel asked.

"The one that looks like me will be…. Nightpelt." I mewed.

"The tortoiseshell should be… Hazel." Bone mewed and nodded toward Angel, giving her the signal that she should name the tom.

"I think the tom should be Percy." She mewed affectionately

"That's a good name. I love it, the way I love you." I mewed to her.

"I have to get going." Bone said sadly.

"Don't go Bone. Please." Angel mewed

"Okay, fine," Bone mewed, "But only if you let them live in Bloodclan."

"That is what I was planning, Bone." She mewed, "I would like them to live in Bloodclan once they are four moons old. Okay, Bone, Scourge?"

"Okay." Bone mewed with a hint of regret in his voice.

"I think that's a great idea. And Angel?" I was starting up a conversation.

"Yes, Scourge?" She mewed with weariness in her mew.

"I was wondering if Bloodclan could stay here if we needed a place to stay." I asked my mate. Bone was taken aback. _I thought we are _never_ going to leave our alley! _ Bone thought.

"Fine with me. Bone, can you bring Flower here? I need a cat to keep my kits and me safe." She asked Bone.

"Okay, sister." Bone answered her worrying question. He ran out of the twoleg nest to go and fetch her. One of the kits looked up, sort of looking at me, and opened her eyes. Nightpelt seemed to smile. She dropped her head down, closed her eyes, and resumed suckling along with her siblings. I heard paw steps of Bone, Flower and some one else.

"Aw. Their so cute! What are their names?" I heard Flower's mew.

"Why would we like to hear their names? That would just make the more annoying." I heard the other cat mew. One of the kits, Percy, stopped suckling and started wailing.

Angel wrapped her tail around her kits and laid her head down and closed her eyes to get some rest.

"The one Owl just made wail, is Percy." Bone mewed.

"Phh. It's not my fault. It _chose _to hear me." Owl retorted.

"What about the one that looks like Scourge?" Flower asked. I whipped my head around and looked at them.

"Nightpelt." I answered her. "The other one is Hazel."

"I love their names." Owl mewed sarcastically.

"I truly love them." Flower mewed.

"Me too. I wish they were mine." Bone mewed, with a loving look at the kits.

"Well, we have to guard the little whelps." Owl growled, "We are not here to take care of them."

"You have to do that too." Bone mewed. Owl drew his lips back into a snarl.

"Shut up, Owl! You'll wake them!" I hissed at Owl.

"Well, looks who mewing?" Owl retorted.

"Thanks, Scourge for letting us kit-sit." Flower glanced at the kits with a wondering gleam in her eye. "I think they'll open their eyes tomorrow."

"Yeah, as if." Owl mewed with an ungrateful glace at the kits.

"Well, good-bye, you two." I mewed to them, "Come on, Bone." Bone followed me out into the chilly outside. Once we stepped outside, the putrid tang of the thunderpath hit our noses. We padded to the edge, where we crossed to get to the alley. Several monsters roared past us, buffeting our fur, making the moment colder. Once there were no more monsters, we streaked toward the middle, where the monsters never reached. We were breathless. A few more monsters passed from behind. Lucky for us, there were no monsters passing on the side we had to cross right now. We streaked across, again. Our pads scraped the hard, rough, thunderpath. We made it across and padded down the gray, cold, floor beneath us. We padded until we found the wide entrance to our alley. Flower, Magma, and Bird were in their nests, sleeping.

"Their out collecting herbs." Bone piped up, answering my unsaid question.

"Thanks for telling me." I replied. Bird woke up from her slumber, with tiredness in her eyes. The prey pile was missing the two mice and the shrew. _Guess they got hungry. _I thought. Bird got up, padded over to the prey pile and picked up a mouse and started eating it. Her cheek wounds turned into scars. She finished her meal, padded toward me and Bone, passing us to dump the remains of the mouse near the entrance.

She padded back over to the prey pile and nosed out two mice. Then she stared at the pile, like Bone did a few moons ago.

"A bird, a squirrel, a vole, and a rabbit. We only have four pieces of prey, Scourge." Bird reported to me. I nodded my approval. She looked as if she has been eating a lot.

"How much have you been eating, a day." Bone asked her.

"Um… Three pieces of prey a day." She mewed, with a hint of worry in her mew.

"Okay. Stop eating that much. Okay?" Bone mewed.

"Err, Okay, Bone." She replied.

"Thanks." He mewed. He padded over to his nest, and lay down. Claw and Brick came into the alley with herbs in their jaws. They deposited the herbs a few tail lengths from my nest. They padded out of they alley a few seconds later. I shrugged to myself.

They came in what felt like a moon later with prey in their jaws. Claw had a squirrel and a bird. Brick had an adder and a mouse. The padded over to the prey pile and deposited their prey, before that they cleared the pile out and put their prey in, then put the older prey on top.

"So we eat the older prey first?" I asked. The only reply I got was a nod from Brick.

They padded over to their nests, lay down, closed their eyes, and fell asleep. Bird prodded Magma and Bone awake. I stood up, my fur bristling in anger, "How dare you wake them up! You should have asked me first if you could wake them up!" I hissed.

She looked at me in confusion. Bone and Magma awoke, looking at me.

"Were building a place to keep the herbs, beside your den." Magma explained.

"Oh. Well, how come no-one told me?" I asked.

"It's my fault. I thought Owl already told you?" Bone mewed.

"Well, he didn't." I replied, "You can go, if you want."

"Thanks for understanding." Bird mewed. Bone padded toward the end of the alley, where the red wall was. He bundled himself up, and leaped over the wall. Bird was next. She did the same. As well as Magma, who supposedly landed clumsily, from the noise he made landing. I padded over toward my den, entered my den, lay down on my nest, and closed my eyes so darkness could over-come me and take me away to dream-clan.

"Hello? Are you there, Berry?" I yowled.

"I'm right here. Why are you so worried?" A pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes asked.

"Angel had kits." I replied.

"Why are you so worried then?" She asked.

"What if they don't live through the beginning of new-leaf?" I asked Berry.

"I am their guardian. I am going to control their fate. Is that clear?" She asked.

"Yes but-," I was cut off by her mew, "No buts. I am your sister. I am tiny like you. Socks and Ruby made fun of me too. Remember that. I can only say that I am not your ghost anymore. I am their ghost. Remember what I mean by ghost." She mewed.

"Okay." I mewed. She started fading away. I awoke with a jolt. It was dawn.


End file.
